In the field of software development at most care is taken to deploy an error free software in an environment. To capture the error in the software code, every line of the software code is tested by a team of individuals. However, there is always an element of human error involved while performing testing, thus deployment of the error free software is always unachievable. To reduce the human element, conventional system and methodologies has automated the testing by executing pre-defined test suites on the software code. It is important to note that the pre-defined test suites are limited to the programming language of the software code. In other words, if the pre-defined test suites are written to test a software code in one programming language, the same pre-defined test suites may not applicable to test another software application written in different programming language. In addition, the pre-defined test suites are also created by the team of individuals, thus the deployment of the software code may not be error free.